Love and Loss
by Dysfunctional Serenity
Summary: Kim's second birthday story to me! Grimmjow just lost his best friend and dives head first into a major depression. Will his boyfriend, Ulquiorra, be able to pull him out and help him through this hard time? Read and find out! I still suck at summaries...


**_Kim: Hey! I finished it! I really hope you enjoy it, I had so much fun writing it! Even though some parts made me sad :'( Total word count is 3,212 words! It's one of the longest oneshots I've ever written and about twice as long as the one I wrote for you last year! Again, I really hope you enjoy it and love it! I lovez you! Happy birthday, love!_**

* * *

Grimmjow dropped the phone onto his couch, the crying woman on the other end hanging up. How could she have died? How could Tier Harribel, his best friend since primary school and the toughest girl he knew, have died from a car crash? They've been through multiple broken bones together, gotten in fights with the annoying bastards at their school, have had so many injuries, that it's nearly impossible to believe that Tier would just die from something as simple as that.

"Grimmjow? What is the matter?"

Grimmjow slowly looked at the teen sitting next to him. He could barely see the bright green eyes, the black, shiny hair, the smooth, pale skin of his boyfriend. "Tier..." He felt his hand on his shoulder. "What about Tier, Grimmjow?"

He felt his eyes begin to sting, the unfamiliar feeling of starting to cry washed over him. He pushed it back and said with a shaky voice "She...died in a car crash."

Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen. He knew that the teen was about to say something but he beat him to it. "Could you leave Ulq? I need to be alone for awhile."

The raven-haired teen started to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder for a few moments, and then left the house.

Grimmjow didn't come to school the following Monday. Ulquiorra sent him a text asking if he was okay, but he never got a response. After school, he called Grimmjow's father, Ulquiorra's own major father figure, and asked how Grimmjow was doing. It had been three days since he heard. "The kid won't eat. Every time I went up with food he just shouted at me to go away. His door's been locked. I'm afraid that he hasn't eaten since Friday. I don't even know if he's keeping himself properly hydrated."

This made Ulquiorra's eyes go wide. He had no idea that Tier's death would have affected Grimmjow this badly. It hadn't even affected Tier's fans, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun that badly, and they claimed everyday that they loved her more than anyone else could. Sure they cried, but after that, they seemed to be back to their old, annoying, bickering selves.

Ulquiorra told Grimmjow's father that he'd be over in a little over an hour. When he reached home, he began making Grimmjow's favorite type of soup, thanking all the gods that he had everything. When it was finished, he poured some into a Tupperware container and left to go to Grimmjow's house, he hadn't even bothered to change out of his school uniform.

When he reached his boyfriend's home, the door was answered by Aldric. "He's up in his room." Ulquiorra thanked him and stopped to grab a spoon and a glass of water from the kitchen before heading up to Grimmjow's room. He knocked on the door and heard Grimmjow yell "Go away Dad!"

"It's not your father, it's Ulquiorra. May I please come in, Grimmjow?"

After several seconds of silence, he heard the click that signaled that the door was unlocked. He slowly opened the room and saw Grimmjow laying back down on his bed. He followed the teen and sat down next to him, setting the items in his hands on Grimmjow's nightstand. He just realized how bad it smelled in the room, almost like the blunette hadn't even showered in the past few days and his body odor filled the room to the brim. Ulquiorra resists the urge to gag and lays his hand on Grimmjow's head, feeling his hair. 'Definitely hasn't showered,' the raven thought to himself as he felt the usually silky blue locks now nearly stiff with natural hair oils.

He suddenly heard the sound of Grimmjow sniffing the air. "I know that smell. Chicken soup."

Ulquiorra smiled. "Yes, I made chicken soup. Your father told me that you haven't been eating."

Grimmjow grunted and rolled onto his back. "Haven't felt the need to eat." Ulquiorra sighed. "I never thought I would think of you as weak trash. You know that's not healthy Grimmjow. You reprimanded me on this very same thing when we first began dating and you found out that I was barely eating." Grimmjow had a guilty look in his eyes as he looked down at his feet. "I know I did."

Ulquiorra grabbed the Tupperware and the spoon, pulling off the lid. "So stop being weak trash and eat." Grimmjow shook his head. The raven's green eyes rolled and he spooned up a big piece of chicken along with some vegetables and used his other hand to pull down Grimmjow's jaw. He pushed the spoon into his boyfriend's mouth before the blunette could close it. He saw Grimmjow swallow and then scooped another spoonful. "Don't make me force this one in."

The teen laying down slowly pulled the spoon in and swallowed. Ulquiorra smirked and said. "And when you are done with that, you will get in the shower. Not to offend you or anything, but it fucking reeks in here."

Grimmjow laughed, knowing that his boyfriend was just being his clean freak, gagging at any horrible scent, self. He hadn't told Ulquiorra this yet, but he loves the way the raven bosses him around sometimes. Especially in situations where he's down. Ulq just goes on a rampage and gets him to do the things he knew that he should. He loved the raven for it. It's one of the reasons that he asked Ulquiorra out in the first place. The raven could get Grimmjow to do things that even Tier couldn't get him to do, like coming out to his father about his sexuality.

The thought of Tier saddened Grimmjow again, and he began to eat his soup even more slowly.

While Grimmjow ate, Ulquiorra began to clean his room. Mental complaints of the filthiness floated through his mind at 100 mi/s. Grimmjow wasn't much for cleaning his room anyway, so the three days of him living in there seemed to add on a whole new layer of filth. He nearly lost his stomach contents when he found a sandwich that looked around a week old. He shot the blunette a death glare, which was returned by a sheepish grin, before leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

He passed by Aldric in the living room on the way there, and was stopped by him. When Aldric saw what was in Ulquiorra's hand the elder male looked like he was also about to lose his stomach. "What is that?"

"A sandwich that was left in your sons room. I decided that it needed a good cleaning." He stressed the word needed. Aldric smiled and then placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "I hope you can help him out with this Ulquiorra. I hate seeing my son like that. He's normally so full of energy, it's hard to see him with barely any energy at all." Ulquiorra nodded. He knew that his boyfriend had a lot of energy, he was usually the one Grimmjow chose to expend it on.

"I'll help him as best I can."

Aldric hugged him, mindful of the sandwich. "Thank you."

When he was released, Ulquiorra went to the kitchen to dispose of the horrid thing before heading back to Grimmjow's room. When he entered, the blunette was around half done with the soup. He looked deep in thought, so, instead of saying something to him, he continued to clean.

By the time that Grimmjow had finished the soup and water, his room was spotless and no longer smelled of body odor and other horrendous scents. Ulquiorra took his first deep breath since coming into the room. As he looked around to make sure that he got everything, he jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He heard Grimmjow whisper into his ear "Thank you, Ulq."

He also 'smelled' his breath. After a mental gag, he turned in Grimmjow's grasp and kissed his cheek. "I was so worried about you. I hate seeing you like this. This isn't you." Grimmjow smiled sadly.

"But, I also hate smelling you at the moment." He managed to turn Grimmjow around and started to push him toward the bathroom. Grimmjow quietly chuckled. "I know, I know. I smell."

When they entered, Ulquiorra said "I'll get you some clean clothes," and started to leave. His hand was grasped and was turned back around to be held by Grimmjow. "What's the point of showering alone when you're with me? You've also been movin' around a lot while you were cleaning. You're sweaty too."

Ulquiorra knew that. He couldn't argue against taking a shower with the teen hugging him. "All right." Grimmjow smirked as they both began to strip, Grimmjow being done a lot faster than Ulquiorra as he was only wearing boxers. Ulquiorra was breathless as he looked over Grimmjow's body. He had nearly every curve, muscle, indent, and line of his body memorized, but he still was affected when he saw it in person. He was sure that that contributed to his boyfriend's high ego.

He finished taking off his clothes, noticing the lustful look in Grimmjow's eyes as well. He smiled and held Grimmjow's hand as they walked into the shower.

They managed to make it through the shower with very little touching. Ulquiorra kept his hands to himself and Grimmjow didn't look like he was completely in the mood to have sex yet. After they stepped out, they dried themselves off, Ulquiorra made Grimmjow brush his teeth, and then they went back into the room to dress.

Grimmjow let Ulquiorra borrow a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He almost burst out laughing as he watched his boyfriend pull the string so the shorts could fit. You wouldn't believe how long the string ended up being. And they were still a little loose. It made Grimmjow feel fat. A little bit. The shirt went down to Ulquiorra's crotch. Grimmjow wanted to take a picture to use as his wallpaper, but he knew Ulquiorra wouldn't let him.

Ulquiorra seemed to catch onto his thinking because he sent him an accusatory glare. "You try taking a picture of me, and I will destroy your phone."

Grimmjow walked up to him and leaned close, saying "It's not my fault you look so fucking adorable in my clothes. I want a picture to savor the memory." A bright blush colored the raven's pale cheeks red. He was silent for a few moments before he said "All right. One picture only."

Grimmjow smiled triumphantly, knowing that he could also get Ulquiorra to do things. He grabbed his phone and was about to take the picture when his phone started to ring. The number on the screen was Tier's mother's number. Grimmjow quickly answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello Grimmjow. I just wanted to let you know that Tier's..." The woman sounded like she was going to cry. "Tier's funeral is tomorrow. You and Ulquiorra are of course more than welcome to come. It would have been sooner, but they had a bit of trouble cleaning her body. We wanted an open casket funeral, so it took the mortician awhile." The woman's voice sounded hurried, as if she wanted to get her words out before she started crying. "You'll be able to make it right?"

"Of course I will."

Grimmjow could hear the smile in the woman's voice, the shakiness there as well. "Thank you, Grimmjow. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He heard the dial tone signifying that she hung up.

All the happiness that had built up before seemed to seep out of him because of that phone call. He felt a presence next to him and he felt Ulquiorra's arm wrap around his waist.

"You probably heard the conversation, didn't you. You and your bat ears." Ulquiorra chuckled. "Sorry, but I did. If you want me to, I will come to the funeral with you. Tier had grown on me as a friend as well." Grimmjow smiled. He had noticed the two becoming much closer in the seven months that he's been with Ulquiorra. They didn't like each other much when they first met. Ulquiorra called her trash when he first met her, and Tier said that Ulquiorra wasn't worth Grimmjow's time or feelings. They wouldn't get near each other for the first three months he and Ulquiorra were dating.

He hugged Ulquiorra close and asked him to come along. Ulquiorra chuckled. "Of course, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked out of the window Ulquiorra had opened earlier and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Also, could you stay over tonight?" He hated the slight needy tone of his voice, but he did need Ulquiorra. He needed his boyfriend to help him through this.

The raven pulled out of the embrace and grabbed his phone. "Let me call my mother to see if that's all right." After his mother picked up, he explained the situation to her and she said that he could stay over, and that she would call him in sick at the school tomorrow. After he thanked her and they said their goodnights, with his mother saying that she'll bring his suit tomorrow, Ulquiorra hung up.

After that, they heard a knock at the door. Ulquiorra made to answer it, but Grimmjow brushed passed him, getting to the door first. When he opened the door, he saw his father standing there, surprise changing the man's features. "Oh, I was expecting Ulquiorra to answer the door." Aldric then smiled warmly. "Hello, Grimmjow. If you two would like, I made some dinner. It's in the stove whenever you want it." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra thanked him and Grimmjow told his father about Ulquiorra spending the night and about tomorrow.

"All right, I'll see if I can find your suit. You two better not keep me up all night."

This made the two teens blush. "Dad!"

Aldric laughed and patted Grimmjow on the shoulder. "Just busting your balls. Goodnight boys, I'm going to bed early tonight." They all said goodnight before Aldric went to his room. After he left, Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow if he wanted to go eat. With confirmation from the blunette, the raven threaded his fingers with Grimmjow's and they walked down to the kitchen. Grimmjow's stomach rumbled when they saw the chicken cordon bleu in the oven and the rice and green beans on the stove.

While they ate, they were silent. Ulquiorra didn't feel like talking and Grimmjow was too busy stuffing his face to talk. After they were done with dinner and cleaning up, both realized that they were tired. On the way back to Grimmjow's room, the blunette said "Ya know, I never did get to take your picture."

Ulquiorra scoffed. "Forget it, my kind mood has passed." Grimmjow was about to argue, but then the raven smirked and said "I'm kidding, you may still take a picture." The blunette smiled and grabbed his phone as soon as they entered his room. After he snapped a picture of Ulquiorra and set it as his wallpaper, the two climbed into Grimmjow's bed. The raven quickly fell asleep and the blunette about an hour after him.

At the funeral the next day, Grimmjow's face looked like it was carved out of stone. Ulquiorra knew he was trying hard to not show any emotion. A bouquet of white Egret Orchids was in Grimmjow's hand. They were Tier's favorite flowers, one was to go in the casket with her, and the rest were to be laid on her grave. In Grimmjow's other hand rested Ulquiorra's. The blunette hadn't once let go of it since the service began.

The only time when Grimmjow let go was when people were called to carry the casket to the hearse. Grimmjow was one of the people called. Grimmjow was right behind Tier's mother's car in the line proceeding to the graveyard. The two teens were silent the entire way.

When they reached the graveyard, Grimmjow had to help lower Tier's casket into the grave. When he got back to Ulquiorra, he complained that his left shoulder was going to hurt tomorrow. "It's Tier's big boobs that made the casket so heavy," he whispered to Ulquiorra, pulling a small chuckle from the raven.

Ulquiorra drowned most of the service out, mostly making sure that Grimmjow was handling everything all right.

After the service, people began to leave until it was just the two of them left. Grimmjow walked forward to Tier's freshly filled grave, placing the flowers on top of the dirt. On the tombstone it read "Tier Harribel, loving daughter and a wonderful friend. We will miss her." Below were her birth and death dates.

Grimmjow kneeled in front of the stone and thought about every moment together with Tier. Ulquiorra was standing off to the side to allow Grimmjow time alone with his departed friend. After nearly half an hour of Grimmjow kneeling in front of Tier's tombstone, he stood up and walked to Ulquiorra, a small smile gracing his face.

Grimmjow realized that Tier wouldn't want him to mourn her death, she would probably call him weak for the way he has acted so far. He knows that it will take a while for him to fully accept and move on from Tier's death. But, he was no longer going to focus on her death and how it affected him. He was now going to focus on their happier times.

He held Ulquiorra's hand in his as they walked to the car. With a bright future with the teen ahead of him, Grimmjow knew that Tier's death won't destroy his life. Of course he would miss her, but he will learn to move on. Ulquiorra by his side to help him every step of the way.

* * *

**_Suki: Yay! Kim made me another birthday fic! Whoo! And I fucking love it- I'm fucking crying still it was so amazing and sad and I love it! Thank you Kim! Can't wait for your birthday to come around so I can make yours! And just because I'm Ruud... Ha! Who's late this time? Though you're a lot earlier than I was... yeah still sorry about being like a month late on your fic last year... this year, I'll be right on time just you wait! _**


End file.
